justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Soy Yo
(Classic only) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = Classic February 21, 2020 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Snake Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic/Snake Version) |nogm = 1 (Classic/Snake Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Snake Version) |alt = Snake Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Snake Version) |mc = Classic (NOW files) 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic (Bar) |gc = Classic Snake Version / |lc = Classic |pictos = 121 |kcal = |dura = 2:42 |nowc = SoyYo SoyYoALT (Snake Version) |audio = |choreo = Snake Version Leo Giraldohttps://www.instagram.com/p/B4jnA7enwOb/ |perf = Classic Cassandra Markopoulos Snake Version Neil Xiao (P1) Sasha Merenkova (P2) |from = album }}"Soy Yo" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The coach is a woman with long pale lavender hair. She has a yellow hoop earrings and is wearing a lime green beanie. She has on a pink sweater with dark violet rings above her elbows and yellow cuffs, and most of the sweater, from left side of her sweater to the dark violet ring above her left elbow, is orange. She is wearing a black skirt with buttons down the front, lavender knee socks, and light blue combat boots with dark purple laces. Her facial features are more visible than most dancers' and have a lavender tone. She also has a light purple outline. Snake Version The routine is performed by a duet of a man and a woman. They have dark orange outlines. P1 P1 '''dressed up as a cobra. The costume is mainly purple with pink colors on the underside, which has black lines on the underside and diamond-like designs on the back to emulate scales. The head has black pupils with white sclera and an orange forked tongue emerging from its mouth. The costume also has blue sleeves for his arms and it is attached to a beige straw vase. P2 '''P2 has dark brown braided long hair with pink streaks. She wears a purple sports bra with golden lining, long cape with golden linings and yellow, red and black circular patterns covering her hips, trousers with similar patterns and low top pink converse sneakers with white soles and laces. She also wears golden chains on her head, small circular glasses with golden frame and black lenses, a golden bangle on her right arm and an orange band on her left wrist. Soyyoalt coach 1.png|P1 Soyyoalt coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background starts off and ends in an ordinary city street with apartments, a fire hydrant, trashcans, and a tree. The title of the song is seen in the background. But then the city starts to become colorful. As the coach walks towards the center, a red car passes. Colorful clay shapes appear around the dancer. During the chorus, monsters appear. Before the chorus, the sidewalk changes colors. In the pre-chorus, a piece of the sidewalk gets lifted up by a monster. At a certain point, the city starts to disappear, showing a white background. Snake Version The background takes place in an African village, similar to Prince Ali. There are a bunch of vases with green snakes in them. During the chorus, the background switches to a wall full of snakes and vases. The background can change from day to night. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine: Gold Move: Lower your arms in a circle. soyyo gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 soyyo_gm.gif|Gold Move in-game Snake Version There is 1 Gold Move in the Snake Version routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Put your right hand outward by your chin, and use your left hand to support it. *'P2:' Move your hands to the right as if you were playing the flute. Soyyoalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Soyyoalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Must Dance 2020 *Happy Vibes *Latin Corner *15-Minute Soft Workout *Girl Power! *Just Carnival! *Passport In A Playlist *Hall Of Fame *All Songs S-Z Snake Version Trivia General *The following errors are present in the in-game lyrics: **"Me caí" is misinterpreted as "Yo caí". **In "Y escribiendo mis letras", "Y" is accidentally separated from "escribiendo" with two spaces instead of one. **"Relajá'" is misinterpreted as "Relajada". Classic *The Classic coach appears in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk *''Soy Yo'' is the second routine in the series that involves claymation, the first being Mi Mi Mi. *'' '' is the third song where a gold move happens after the song is over, after Mama Mia and YOUTH. *The classic coach appears in Skibidi s background. *The UK thumbnail features one pictogram, along with the pictogram bar in its default color. **This is also the case with Spinning (Кружит) s thumbnail and FANCY s Southeast Asian and Thai thumbnails. *Playing the classic version 3 times unlocks the Move Your Feet mountain and Sway (Quién Será) wave sticker from . *The album cover for the classic routine is different than the generic cover, as it features different creatures. **It is one of two songs in to do that, the other being I Don't Care. *'' '' was accidently put in the beginning of the "All Songs S-Z" playlist in . Snake Version *Both coaches appear in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk *Playing the Snake version 3 times unlocks the Diggy trumpets sticker from . Gallery Game Files Soyyo cover generic.png|''Soy Yo'' Soyyoalt cover generic.png|''Soy Yo'' (Snake Version) Soyyo cover albumcoach.png| album coach Soyyoalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Snake Version) Soyyo cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) soyyoalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Snake Version) soyyo_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) soyyoalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Snake Version) soyyo_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) soyyoalt_map_bkg.png| map background (Snake Version) SoyYo_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Soyyo ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Soyyoalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Snake Version) Soyyoalt_p1_golden_ava.png|P1 s golden avatar (Snake Version) Soyyoalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Snake Version) SoyYo_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Soyyo jd2020 menu.png|''Soy Yo'' on the menu (Classic) Soyyo_jd2020_load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Soyyo_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Soyyo jdnow menu.png|''Soy Yo'' on the menu Soyyo jdnow coachmenu computer.png| coach selection screen (Computer) Soyyo jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Ring_jd2020_teaser.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B3FN2WgjNed/ Basketball jd2020 teaser.gif|Instagram teaser 2 Ring jd2020 teaser twitter.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1179063431477055488 Soyyo instagram teaser 3.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Soyyo twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1179788200266670082 Behind the Scenes Soyyo bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Classic) soyyoalt p1 bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Snake Version, P1) Others Soyyo thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Soyyoalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Snake Version) Soyyo thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Soyyoalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Snake Version) Jd02 item 10.png|Sticker unlocked from dancing to three times Videos Official Music Video Bomba Estéreo - Soy Yo (Official Video) Teasers Soy Yo - Gameplay Teaser (US) Soy Yo - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Soy Yo (Snake Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Soy Yo (Snake Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic Soy yo Just Dance 2020 Snake Version Soy Yo Alternative Just Dance Behind the Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight Soy Yo Ubisoft US MAKING OF - SOY YO JUST DANCE 2020 OFFICIAL References Site Navigation tr:Soy Yo Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:R&B Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Neil Xiao Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Sasha Merenkova Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now